youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Jarbo
Matt Jarbo (born: ), formerly known as MundaneMatt, is a Commentary YouTuber from Oregon that mostly covers current events. He joined YouTube in 2009 and covers topics such as news stories, feminism, gaming, and movie reviews (now 3 Buck Theater). In 2014, he was one of the main contributors of the hashtag #GamerGate. Matt Jarbo announced he was Mundanematt when he got doxed for being friends with ReviewTechUSA (the dox was because trolls were upset with ReviewTechUSA for an issue with a sponsorship deal). He is friends with Chris Ray Gun, ReviewTechUSA, ShoeOnHead and Sargon of Akkad. He used to live in California (where he ran for Governor back in 2003) and then went back to live in his hometown of Portland, but in 2017 he moved to the suburbs of Seattle, Washington. In December 2017, Matt became a father for the first time when his girlfriend gave birth to a baby girl. On August 2018, he was accused of false flagging and lying about it on a killstream with TheRalphRetort. On 23 December, he was again caught lying about false flagging. Video WTF News On June 18, 2013, MundaneMatt started a series called "WTF News." The series is him ranting about current news stories and giving his opinion on them. In the past, he would cover news stories but started calling certain episodes "WTF News." The title of this series was mostly based off of his reaction to the news stories. In 2015, he changed it into Weird, Wild and WTF. In October, he changed it to "Russel" for ad purposes. Z-DAY On June 21, 2013, MundaneMatt came out with a special series called "Z-DAY TIPS". This was also the same day the movie "World War Z" was released. Although this lasted only one day, he managed to upload 24 videos at a rate of 1 video per hour. These videos were tips on what to do during a zombie apocalypse. Live Streams Because of the Ad apocalypse of 2017, Matt started Mundanechatts where he does livestreams (when he can) talking to his audience and records some of the news stories he wants to do and allows people to give money from super chats. History Matt had a presence on YouTube since 2006 when he uploaded several skits featuring him and his friends presumably during college. Matt Jarbo would eventually abanon that channel and create his current channel “MundaneMatt” on October 14th, 2009. Much of Matt’s early content were skirs similar to his previous channel, all created by himself including tje controversial “Poley the Polar Bear” in 2011. Eventually Matt would shift his focus on politics, news, and gaming. From here Matt’s channel would grow albeit slowly at first. During 2013-2014, Matt became friends with another YouTuber ReviewTechUSA and received a shoutout. However, Matt’s rise to fame would arguably be GamerGate and Zor Quinn. Matt produced numerous videos on the GamerGate controversy, as well as 50 videos on Anita Sarkeesian, the controversial creator of Feminist Frequency. Eventually Zoe Quinn would take down one of Matt’s video via a DMCA strike. Another bigger YouTuber brought this to attention and because of this, Matt gained a substantial boost in subscribers and followers. Matt became a face of GamerGate and throughout his career advocated for “free speech” and railed against censorship. In 2015, GamerGate began to calm down and Matt’s viewership dipped considerably. As the 2016 election cycle began, Matt decided to join a newly emerging anti-SJW community known as the Skeptic Community. Matt would produce videos in talking about politics, would began to detract his original follower base away from his content. As his viewership stagnated in 2016, MundaneMatt’s channel also slowed down in terms of subscribers and viewership. Matt also hosted three videos for ReviewTechUSA after Rich had his son in 2016. In 2017, rhe Adpocalypse hit YouTube and Matt decided to start livestreaminf. Matt was also embroiled in several controversies. 2017 was also the year Matt had his first daughter, a baby girl. Matt’s channel progress stalled to 160k subscribers with only a few. However during late 2017-early 2018, many YouTuber began to call out Matt for false flagging their videos critical of MundaneMatt. More drama involving Matt would eventually boil over in 2018. In April 2018, Keemstar and MundaneMatt had a heated Twitter argument. Keemstar created a Twitter video calling Matt a “snake” and a “POS” amongst other insults. More and more complaints againdt Matt began to expand as the Summer of 2018 began. Several YouTubers had their videos taken down and/or demonetized due to the content being critical of Matt. Eventually the accusations boiled over when on August 6th, 2018, Matt decided to go on Ralph Retort’s Killstream in order to clear his name. After almost two hourd of denying his false flagging, and having heated exchanges of words with Keemstar, another user on the stream showed a way to reveal one’s report history. Matt spent 10 minutes to show his, and it was revealed that two week prior to the stream, Matt reported Dame Pesos, a YouTuber critical of Matt as well as AndyWarski. After tnis stream, MundaneMatt received huge backlash from the YouTube community and a stream of dislikes came on his video which still continue. Matt also began losing subscribers over the months and Matt currently lost well over 20,000 subscribers due to this incident. On December 23rd, 2018, Matt denied he false flagged other users on a livestream. This received in renewed criticism against Matt and more dislikes. Matt’s older videos (the aforementioned Poley the Polar Bear) received backlash due to its controversial nature and usage lf racial slurs. Matt rebranded his channel as simply Matt Jarbo in March 2019. He continues to loss subscribers and receive dislikes as a result of the controversy in August 2018. Controversy Alleged Racism In 2010, Matt uploaded a video of which he films a elderly black man to whom he had an argument with. The elderly black man who can’t walk told Matt to back off and stop taunting him. Matt then calls the police on the black man. It wasn’t until 2019 that Dame Pesos uncovered this older video footage and made this public knowledge. This has resulted in renewed criticism against Matt, especially when combining this video and Poley the Polar Bear and his usage of the N-word in said video Why I was kicked out of church In 2012, Matt uploaded a video talking about how he was kicked out of church for “not having sex with a 13 year old girl”. The video was met with mixed reception back when it was uploaded but resurfaced in 2019 when Mister Metokur was livestreaming and criticized the video for being farbricated and misleading. The video as also received alot of criticism from other smaller YouTubers due to the fact that Matt falsified his title to gain views. The official Church’s YouTube account also criticized Matt for using their photo, claiming that their church is not based in the Pacific Northwest. Some other users criticized Matt for being the main party guilty as they viewed his actions on par to a sexual assault (although Matt was 15 that time). Poley the Polar Bear In 2012, Matt uploaded a video on his “Poley the Polar Bear” video’s word of the day. In it, Matt dropped a racial slur. The video resurfaced in 2018 and many of Matt’s critics used this video to criticize Matt’s language. Matt soon privated the video on his main channel but it was several people did re-upload his video. Keemstar In 2016, Keemstar and Matt got into a heated Twitter argument which resulted in a damaged relationship between the two. A day later, Matt was swatted, and due to the controversy surronding Keemstar that time, Matt told the FBI that Keemstar likely swatted him due to the Twitter argument the day before. Soon after the police went to Keem’s home and questioned him about this case. Keem was later cleared as a suspect of that case. Although the drama betweem the two settled down, tensions would reheat once more in April 2018. Another twitter argument began betweem Keem and Matt. Keem used profane language to express his dislike towards Matt due to the incident in 2016. Later on August 2018 in a Killstream, Keemstar grilled Matt hard om hos false flagging activities. Keemstar still has anomosity against Matt due to the revelations being uncovered. 100,000 Silver Play Button In 2016, Matt received his YouTube silver play button. In the video, he began crying and sobbing. Many viewers disliked the video and called Matt’s emotions “fake”. Several years later, the video resurfaced and became a meme by his critics and used as an example by his critics for his “manipulative behavior”. Others find the video unauthentic and forced. Defending a Female Rapist On March 19th, 2017, Matt uploaded a video about a 19 year old female rapist raping a 14 year old boy. In the video, Matt defended the female rapist resulting in huge backlash from his fanbase and gaining more dislikes than likes. The RalphRetort covered this controversy during the time it occured. Many comments on the video called Matt a hypocrite and a “creep” due to the fact Matt downplayed the crime the female rapist did. Candid App In 2017, former Google employees created an app called “Candid”, a supposed free speech app. However mamy users began criticizing the app for having censoring bot filters similar to those found on Twitter and Facebook. When this was uncovered, Matt did not back down, and ignores the criticisms and dislikes on his videos promoting thie app. Many called Matt out for deceptive practices and defending an app that essentially censors people. Soom after Candid was bought by Google and its algorithms were incorporated into YouTube. False Flagging Matt has been accused of false flagging his critic in 2017, however during a Killstream it was revealed that Matt false flagged many other YouTubers who were critical of him. This resulted in a heated exchange between Matt and Keemstar as well as the stream in general. Matt did not immediately apologized until a month later. Matt began losing approximately 20,000 subscribers and his dislike ratio increased. As a result in present time, Matt still receives dislikes in his newest videos. Mental Health for Views: Right after his false flagging drama was uncovered, Matt began uploading videos where he talks about his supposed mental health problems. This was first brought up in the Killstream where he told the people on the stream that he hasnt been in the best mental shape. Many viewers however heavily criticized Matt for manipulating other people’s emotions and using mental health as an excuse to justify his false flagging. Several weeks later, Matt uploaded a video where he compares himself to a suicidal pilot. This video was also met by negative reception and another larger YouTuber named TheQuartering made a video criticizing Matt for using mental health for views. Denial of Flagging Videos On December 23, 2018, Matt was caught lying in a stream about his false flagging campaign. This resulted on renewed criticism against Matt by his biggest critics Dame Pesos and Matt’s antagonistic relations with Tonka Saw. Matt called his critics “fake news” and this resulted in more backlash with many calling Matt indenial and also accused him of rescinding his apology. Vox Adpocalypse In May 2019, Matt uploaded a video about the Vox Adpocalypse and Carlos Maza. In the video, Matt defended Carlos Maza and Vox’s actions to supress ads on YouTube against Steven Crowder. This video was met with negative reception by viewers and received more dislikes on average than his other usual videos. Several critics of Matt Jarbo such as Dame Pesos and other YouTubers slammed Matt for comparing himself to Steven Crowder. TheQuartering On August 28th, 2019, Matt got into a Twitter beef with TheQuartering, another YouTuber. Matt and TheQuartering got into a back and forth exchange and Matt began throwing accusations calling TheQuartering a “grifter”. TheQuartering responded and told Matt his videos were not as harmful as the other critics and he offered Matt advice. Many people began attacking Matt and state that the Quartering does not false flag others or bully them via flagging. This has result in relations between Matt and TheQuartering going sour. Leaked Audio on TheQuartering and other YouTubers. On September 24th, 2019, TheQuartering uncovered leak audi of Matt talking about him and Bearing in a private conservation. Throughout the conversation, Matt was talking badly about TheQuartering and even a fellow former skeptic Bearing. Throughout the clip Matt railed against other content creators, but devoted a significant portion of his rant against TheQuartering; attacking him, and claiming TheQuartering “attacked” him emotionally at MythCon. TheQuartering brought these clips to light and said firmly in his video that he is done with trying to help Matt, thus ending their already rocky relationship. Trivia *Matt ran for a political office in California in 2003. *Despite the fact Matt promoted free speech during his GamerGate videos, Matt himself flagged videos deemed critical him in order to take down said videos of him. *Matt is currently on very bad terms with Keemstar, predating even before the Killstream. *Matt is a member of the Liberty Insanity livestream *Matt is affialited with other YouTubers such as Kraut, and ReviewTechUSA. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers